How To Train Your Kung Fu 4: Fate of the Dragon
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: This is it, folks. Here's the fourth entry to the How To Train Your Kung Fu series. I'll update it with a first chapter very soon! Rated T for mild violence and peril.
1. Promotion

**Promotion**

**It's been a month since I finished my work on How To Train Your Kung Fu 3 and it seemed to have lacked it's reviews compare to the first two, so I decided to boost up the reviews up from 14 to 25, which will allow me to start working on the upcoming How To Train Your Kung Fu 4 both this weekend and this summer as well since I finished my school year after I took three of my final exams. I will start working on the first chapter as soon as possible. So, until then, enjoy this promotion and don't forget to review please. Oh, and before I end this promotion, I would like to come up with two ads for the story.**

**#1: Come and get your delicious How To Train Your Kung Fu chocolate bars. Three of then contains especially marked tickets for you to read and review the upcoming How To Train Your Kung Fu 4 in fanfiction. They are all free and you can eat them as long as you like.**

**#2: There's also a popcorn bucket advertisement for How To Train Your Kung Fu 4. If you put some popcorn on your bucket, you will be absolutely thrilled when you encourage me to contine to work on the fanfic as soon as I'm finished with one of my fanfics.**

**And that concludes my ads for the fanfic. This is LandoftheFuture, signing out!**


	2. A Turn To Berk

**How To Tran Your Kung Fu 4: Fate of the Dragon**

**Chapter 1: A Turn To Berk**

Somewhere in the Dragon's Nest where we see the Green Death's corpse lying far away from the cave and we see the dragon named Raxthorn and the other agent of the Dark known as Edia looking at the view of the nightsky. He spoke.

"Our time is at hand", said Raxthorn, "Those meddlesome fools have killed two agents of the Dark, our friend included. Now, we will be sure to make them pay. Edia."

"Yes, Raxthorn", said Edia.

"Use my gauntlet to use it's powers and destroy the village where the Dragon Warrior lives", said Raxthorn, "You know what to do."

"Yes, Raxthorn", said Edia and uses Raxthorn's powers to disappear from the Dragon's Nest to the Valley of Peace.

"Nothing in China can stand in my way now", said Raxthorn darkly while we see Edia destroying the village by sending out the Dark's ancient demons, causing the villagers to run for their lives and heading to the Jade Palace. However, the Dark's demons managed to destroy the Jade Palace and the training room where the Furious Five train their kung fu. Shifu gets shocked at this and calls out Po and the others. With them are Mr. Ping, Po's goose father, Shen, the peacock overlord of Gongmen City, the Soothsayer, a fortune-telling goat and Zhong, the wolf leader of the army of Shen.

"What just happened?", asked Zhong.

"The Jade Palace has been destroyed", said Shifu.

"It can't be", said Mantis.

"Don't worry", said Po, "We have to find a transportation to Berk to get Hiccup and the others for help. They'll know what to do."

Meanwhile, back at Berk, Hiccup and Astrid see the dark mist from about a few miles away.

"I have a bad feeling about this", said Hiccup.

"Let's get your father", said Astrid and the two vikings ran far away from Hiccup's house.

We cut to the meeting quarters in Berk where we see all of the vikings along with Stoick, Hiccup's father and Goober, Stoick's right hand assistant talking about what to do to receive help from the kung fu masters.

"Do not panic", said Stoick, "My son and I have seen the Furious Five before in China. They can help us solve this disaster and we can just believe that they'll come here soon. Until then, we must not rush in to the dark mist too blindly. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir, we understand", said all of the citizens of Berk.

Later that night, we see Hiccup trying to get some sleep while Toothless, Hiccup's pet dragon, the Night Fury, watches in plain sight.

"Toothless", moaned Hiccup, "Can you at least get some sleep? I'm having a hard time sleeping. Look, I know it's been a long time, but we have to wait until they get here. That's all. So, just be patient."

Toothless nods his head and goes to sleep.

"That's more like it", said Hiccup and goes to sleep peacefully as well.

Meanwhile, at the destroyed Jade Palace, Po dreams of something horrible. He finds himself in Berk filled with skeletons of all of the vikings including Hiccup's.

"_No_", thought Po to himself, "_It can't be. All of the vikings are dead_."

Suddenly, a dragon appears and it happens to be Raxthorn and before the Dragon Warrior can run, he uses his dark powers to freeze him. He chuckles evily as he slowly advances towards the panda.

"Now to take care of you, Dragon Warrior", said Raxthorn and stabs the panda offscreen before the dream ends.

We see Po waking up in the middle of the night to see Hiccup standing before him.

"Hiccup", said Po, "You've arrived."

"Of course I have", said Hiccup, "because things never happen the same way twice, Po."

Po smiles and before they can hug each other, they hear a crack and then, the Dragon Warrior in the morning to see that half of the villagers have woken up and goes off to see Tigress and the others seeing Shifu lying on the ground being beatened senseless.

"Master Shifu!", shouted Po and goes off to the injured red panda, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, Po", said Shifu, now weakened by the injury he received, "The forces of the Dark did this to me."

"What's taking the vikings so long?", asked Monkey.

"They should've been here by now to help us again", said Crane.

"They're not coming back, remember?", asked Po sternly, but then apologized for being so rude.

Suddenly, a roar came and from out of the skies came the squid dragon Fael arriving just in time, but before he could reach the kung fu masters, the Dark's demons floated towards the dragon, thus injuring him in the process. Then, he landed on the ground near the others before Po ran towards him.

"Fael", said Po, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine", said Fael, "I was sent by the Ku Zai warriors to bring you something for your first journey to Berk."

"Really?", asked Po, "What is it?"

Fael takes out his right claw to reveal a medallion-shaped dragon.

"A Ku Zai transporter", explained Fael, "The Ku Zai warriors have used it along with their own to transport themselves to any location. It has taken me a long time to figure out how to get to your village, Po and I have succeeded. Now, I am giving it to you as a good friend to me. Use it. It is the only way to reach your friend, Hiccup of Berk."

"But...", said Po and looks at the medallion for a while, "What should I do to use this to get to Berk?"

"It can only transport you if you say the ancient words that the Ku Zai warriors always say", said Fael, "Yerashi and the others have told me something."

"What was it?", asked Tigress.

"It was...", said Fael, "Okna... Ohum... Okei... and Wie."

"So you're saying", said po, "that I should say the location while I say those words?"

Exactly", said Fael, "Now, repeat after me. Okna... Ohum... Okei... and Wie. Say it."

"Okna, Ohum, Okei, and Wie", said Po, "There, I think I got it right just now."

"Now, say the town with the words you just repeated", said Fael and the Dark's demons are about to arrive here, "Hurry! There is not enough time!"

"Ok!", said Po, "Okna, Ohum, Okei, Wie..."

Po sees the Dark's demons getting closer to them and he shouted, "BERK!"

Then, the medallion glows brightly green and it magically transports Po, the kung fu masters, the peacock overlord, his henchman, and the fortune-telling goat along with all of the villagers of the Valley of Peace to the dimension where they can see flashbacks of Po's previous adventures with Hiccup and the other vikings.

"_Don't worry, Hiccup_", thought Po, "_We're coming_."

Then, the dimension opens the portal to the gateway on Berk and they landed on the ground. After getting up from receiving the injury upon hitting the ground, they see the entire village and to Po's surprise, they had finally made it to the viking village. While the villagers say their "oh" and "ah", the Furious Five and Tai Lung looked at the beautiful sight of Berk.

"This place is magnificent", said Tai Lung.

"It's lovely", said Monkey.

"Amazing!", exclaimed Zhong.

"Stupendoulous!", said Shen.

"Po", said Tigress, "I've never seen the most beautiful place in all my life."

"Come on", said Po, "Now, we can find Hiccup and tell him and the others that we're here."

Po walked past the villagers, allowing them and the others to follow him. Later, we see Po reaching the bay of Berk before all of the vikings see him. The villagers looked at the vikings with pure delight and greeted them in their first arrival in Berk. Meanwhile, we see Hiccup and Astrid along with Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut and Ruffnut trying to find the rest of the villagers who are now looking at the Valley of Peace villagers.

"Can it be?", asked Ruffnut.

"Yes, it is", said Fishlegs and sees Po right besides Stoick and Goober, "Look, there's Po and the others!"

"Po!", shouted Hiccup and ran as fast as he could as did the others towards the Dragon Warrior before the panda turns around to see him.

"Hiccup!", shouted Po and hugged the teenage viking, "I'm so glad to see you again here!"

"So am I!", said Hiccup.

"Well", said Goober, "Looks like we're having a friends reunion, if you know what I mean."

"Everyone!", shouted Stoick, "Gather to the Great Hall! We will have a meeting with China's greatest warriors!"

All of the vikings murmured to each other and agree to have a meeting with the kung fu masters.

* * *

**I've made the first chapter a little longer. The second chapter will probably be a tad bit short.**


	3. The Meeting

**How To Tran Your Kung Fu 4: Fate of the Dragon**

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

Meanwhile, at the Dragon's Nest, we see Elia arriving back to Raxthorn and bows respectfully.

"It is done, Raxthorn", said Elia, "All of Jade Palace is now destroyed, but some of the villagers managed to escape."

"But how?", asked Raxthorn, "Have they found a device from... them?"

"Yes, I think so", said Elia, "One of the Dark's Demons have told me of another weapon from those Ku Zai warriors."

"Yerashi", said Raxthorn sternly and clenched both of his fists together, "That double-crossing... never mind. Elia, go find the kung fu masters who escaped, but find only the fat panda."

"You mean, the one who killed Eroshi?", asked Elia.

"Exactly, my agent", said Raxthorn, "That fat twit have foiled his plans to take over the world in darkness, but since that I have taken his place, I will take great pleasure in not only to torture him, but to send out a most painful thing to him."

"What painful thing is it, Raxthorn?", asked Elia again.

"Death", said Raxthorn darkly and laughs evily, "Now, go and do not fail me or I shall send you to the depths of hell. Understand?"

"Yes, my friend", said Elia and quickly disappears into a dark mist while Raxthorn spends some time, trying to figure out how to get rid of the Dragon Warrior once and for all.

"If only there must be a way to get rid of that fat oaf", said Raxthorn and quickly realizes something, "Of course, there's another person with him as well. A young teenage viking, I believe. I've seen him battling my sea creature to lure him to the powers of the Dark until he foiled it. No matter. I will force him to be seduced to the powers of the Dark itself."

He chuckles evily and we fade to black.

Later that night, at the Great Hall, we see all of the vikings gathering next to each other while the Furious Five and Po stood beside Stoick and Goober. We also see Hiccup and the others watching him as they try to tell them about what has left of the Valley of Peace.

"The Jade Palace and the Valley of Peace have both been destroyed by the forces of the Dark", said Shifu, now healed from his injuries once he entered Berk along with the others, "And I can see that the Dark is now trying to destroy your hometown as well. Some of you know that we may need a source of power that could help us defeat this force and stop it at all cost before it is too late. If we don't, then all is lost forever."

"Our weapons won't stand a chance against the Dark", said Stoick, "Even the dragons won't outmatch them."

"Neither will our kung fu", said Po, "But we've used some magical artifacts from the Ku Zai warriors themselves. When I first got there, unconscious, I used an even greater power to defeat one of the agents of the Dark known as Eroshi. He threatened me and my friends, but not anymore. There must be another magical artifact in this world somewhere and we all of your help to find it."

"Looks like we're having some serious dark times, Master Shifu", said Stoick.

"Indeed it is, Stoick", said Shifu.

"Po", said Hiccup and walks towards, "Everyone, there is one person who told me that I should be the one to help defeat the Dark and restore peace and harmony between our worlds. His name was Yerashi, king of the Ku Zai kingdom and he seemed to be a good friend to me since I first met him."

"You?", asked one of the vikings.

"Yes", said Hiccup, "No matter what happens, I will make sure that I will help Po succeed in both of our quests to destroy the Dark even though he defeated the old leader. Right now, Raxthorn's is in our world I will stop him at any cost in behalf of the Dragon Warrior's help."

"Hiccup", said Shifu, "When I met you again last time, I wish that Master Oogway will be here, but not now. He will always be here with me in my heart no matter where he goes. Now that you have the same wisdom and fearless motives as he did before he died, I think that you will have the honor of taking his place. You did met him in your dreams twice, right?"

"Hiccup", said Tigress, "You are the chosen one after all next to Po. With that, me and the others will be with you when darkness rises."

Tigress and the others bowed respectfully to Hiccup as did Po. Suddenly, the Medallion Po still carries begins to glow and shows a map of the location of Berk in which Po and the others are in it at this very moment. It also shows them another weapon which happens to be a shield.

"What is that?", asked Stoick.

"Is that a...", said Goober.

"It's some kind of shield", said Hiccup, "and it happens to be around here somewhere in another place far away from Berk."

"It's one of the Light's magical artifacts", said Po, "and it has a writing on it. Medallion, show me the writing on that shield."

The medallion shows the writing on the shield and Po begins to read it out loud:

**He who shall possess this shield  
Will unleash a power so mighty  
It will seal you from the Dark's deadly magic**

"What can we do to get it?", said Viper, "It says only one person can use it. But, who?"

"I think that Po can use it", said Hiccup, "Besides, you can hold back the Dark once it gets on the island in which it's at. And we don't know where it's at."

Then, the medallion shows the location to where the shield is at and it caused the teenage viking to gasp.

"Can it be?", asked Astrid.

"Yes", said Hiccup, "The Dragon's Nest. The place where Toothless and I defeated the Green Death. So that's where it is. We can use all of the dragons to get there if Raxthorn doesn't find us."

Suddenly, the medallion shows Raxthorn at the same location.

"No", said Hiccup, "It can't be. He's there right now and if he sees us, we're dead meat."

"We have to come up with a way to keep Raxthorn busy", said Astrid, "Our tricks are no match against him."

"Don't worry", said Stoick, "In about two more days, we will allow Hiccup and Po to go with Toothless to find that shield while we'll hold the Dark back as long as we can. Hope that Odin will be able to protect us by any means necessary. This meeting has officially come to an end. Dismissed."

As all of the vikings and the kung fu masters are dismissed out of the Great Hall, we see Po watching Zhong sharpening his sword so he could get ready for battle tomorrow afternoon.

"The sword's needs some more depth to it", said Zhong, "Don't you want your kung fu to have depth too, Po?"

"Mine already has enough depth as it is", said Po.

"Yeah, no kidding, right?", said Hiccup, "I'll use an axe to take care of the Dark's minions since they're causing enough trouble as it is, but I really digress."

Hiccup then goes on to the harbor of Berk where he sees Tai Lung looking at the reflection in the water until he sees a fish nearby before he starts to lick his lips.

"There you are, my tasty meal", said Tai Lung.

"What are you doing?", asked Hiccup and the snow leopard sees him.

"Let's just say that I'm trying to get some food for me and the others", said Tai Lung, "Would you like some fish."

"We don't need fish", said Hiccup, "We have barbecue pork, we have roast beef and others that you guys might like. But I want to talk about something more important."

"What is it, Hiccup?", asked Tai Lung.

"When I learned all of the kung fu that you've taught me", said Hiccup, "will the power of rage and vengeance... control me?"

"It affected me once", said Tai Lung, "but I'm pretty sure it won't happen to a mere young viking such as yourself. As long as you have pride, dignity, and friendship on your side. Aside from that, were you talking about the way you defeated the sea creature when you were being controlled by one of the agents of the Dark?"

"Yes", said Hiccup, "I mean, doesn't this Dark have peace for their own kingdom?"

"I'm afraid... they don't, Hiccup", said Tai Lung, "They only have the powers of fear, hate, and revenge to those who challenge the Dark. You and Po are two of those people, but you're controlled by those powers. The only thing that matters is what you do best to protect those that you love the most."

"Thank you, Tai Lung", said Hiccup, "because I happen to do what's right to those that I love the most. I love all of Berk and I love not being a nobody because I changed the difference between the vikings and dragons and look how well that turned out."

Hiccup and Tai Lung looked at one of the Gronkles snuggling a female viking and smiled at one another.

"Can I... appeal to your better nature, Hiccup?", asked Tai Lung.

"Yes, Tai Lung", said Hiccup, "Everyone needs better nature. Even from you and the others."

"I think you better get going", said Tai Lung, "Don't want to let Po and the others waiting for you to duel against each other with your kung fu, do you?"

"Of course", said Hiccup, "See you later, Tai."

The teenage viking waves his hands see you later as did the snow leopard.

* * *

**I've made a longer chapter than the previous. I hope it'll get some more positive feedback despite the fact that I just made a promotion a few days ago. So, as always, enjoy and review, dear fans.**


	4. The Kung Fu Duel

**How To Tran Your Kung Fu 4: Fate of the Dragon**

**Chapter 3: The Kung Fu Duel**

At the center of the village, we see the Valley of Peace villagers watching Po go off against Hiccup in a duel known as the Kung Fu Duel. They use their axes while using their kung fu at the same time while Po uses his split kick on him. When the Dragon Warrior seemed to be having the opportunity to be defeating the teenage viking, Hiccup quickly grabs the chubby panda by the throat and holds his axe against him.

"Wow", said Zhong, "That was..."

"Impressive", said Shen, "Well, that won't happen against me. I happen to be the most fastest bird fighter, so let's see if you can try and get me, viking."

"If you insist, then", said Hiccup and goes off against the peacock ruler before gaining the upper hand and hits Shen in the beak.

"How about this?", asked Shen and quickly grabs Hiccup by the shirt before almost pointing his dagger from his right wing towards his chest, causing Po and the others to gasp in horror.

"Not bad", said Hiccup and leaves the duel, leaving Tigress to go off against Shen.

"Ready for this, your excellency?", asked Tigress.

"I'll be grateful to, my dear", answered Shen and takes out his other dagger from his left wing. The feline kung fu master tries to avoid a few swipes of his dagger, but receives a cut on her left arm, but that didn't stop her from scratching the peacock ruler with one swipe of her left claw on his beak. She used her Tiger style kung fu to beat Shen, sending him flying backwards, but the peacock overlord lands perfectly safely on the ground and is now proud of her style. Then, he spoke, "Well done, Tigress. You sure are a excellent kung fu master for Shifu here."

"That will be it for the Kung Fu Duel", said Shifu, "Actually, there will be one more duel and it will be Crane against Astrid here."

"Me?", asked Astrid and finally agrees while nodding her head "yes".

After two minutes have passed, the duel between Astrid and Crane begins with Astrid using her axe to block some of Crane's attacks. However, the bird kung fu master quickly trips her left leg with one swipe of his right wing, causing her to fall, but the female viking quickly gets back up and hits Crane in the beak. He hesitated and quickly carries Astrid from the ground and sends her flying backwards and hit a cart filled with lettuces.

"Well done, Crane", said Shifu, "You have succeeded in dodging your opponent's final attack and use your final attack on that opponent."

"Thank you, master", said Crane and bows respectfully to the red panda.

Later, we see Astrid dancing with Crane as Po and Hiccup watch. They seemed to be impressed and Hiccup goes to Tigress to ask her for a dance.

"Tigress", said Hiccup, "I was wondering if you could... dance with me. I'm sure Po won't mind."

"Certainly, young viking", said Tigress and takes Hiccup to where Astrid and Crane are at and did the same thing they were doing the first five minutes. Later, we see Hiccup holding Tigress by her waist with his right hand, but he becomes very nervous and thought to himself, "_What am I doing? You're in love with Astrid, but that's ok. It's not like the tiger's going to force me to kiss her or something._"

"I understand why you're nervous, Hiccup", said Tigress, "You have Astrid as your girlfriend and not me, right?"

"That's... right", said Hiccup and looks as Astrid and Crane while they watch them, "Would you, uh... excuse me for a moment?"

"Certainly, viking", said Tigress, "If that's what you wish."

The teenage viking walked towards Astrid and asks Astrid to talk to him for a moment.

"I felt very nervous just now", said Hiccup, "I... Tigress thinks I'm in love with her, but I'm not."

"How come?", asked Astrid.

"The way I looked at her and the way she looked at me", explained Hiccup, "It's like... an angel has pinned an arrow towards my heart, but that doesn't matter. I've got you and that's what matter. I'm sure Tigress still has Tai Lung."

"Of course she does", said Astrid, "Now, come on. We have to rest for a while, then I could let you keep an eye out for something. If you do, call us, ok?"

"I promise", said Hiccup and walks out of Hiccup's room to the boat harbor of Berk to keep an eye out for anything dangerous.

* * *

**Sorry for making this chapter painfully short. I just wanted to kill some time.**


	5. What Hiccup Saw There

**How To Tran Your Kung Fu 4: Fate of the Dragon**

**Chapter 4: What Hiccup Saw There**

When Hiccup starts to keep an eye out for anything dangerous at the boat harbor of Berk, he hears a voice from far away it seems to be hurting his thoughts.

_Hiccup_...

_Hiccup_...

_I am Elia of the Dark and I have come for my revenge on someone who was responsible for the death of my sister. Her name was Hushia and she was ruler until her death made me heartbroken! It was you all along, viking and I will make for pay for what you have done! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!_

Then, something grabbed him from his shirt and carries Hiccup into the sky. When the viking turns around he sees Raxthorn and becomes shocked by the look of his dark red eyes that seemed to have frightened him like a little mouse.

"Raxthorn?", asked Hiccup.

Correct, Hiccup", said Raxthorn, "I suppose Yerashi have told you about me? Well... that's quite an unpleasant surprise. Now, viking, tell me where the Dragon Warrior is now or I will rip your heart out!"

"What are you going to do with him?", asked Hiccup.

"I will take pleasure in killing him the same way you killed Hushia, one of the agents of the Dark", said Raxthorn darkly.

"I didn't kill her", said Hiccup, "I was only killed by her. Please, let me go!"

Raxthorn tries to strangle the young viking, but Hiccup takes out a dagger from Shen and stabs the dragon's right wing, causing him to let go and the teenage viking falls very quickly. Just as Hiccup is about to hit the ground, Toothless grabs him from the rear end of his tail and quickly flies him to the others.

"Hiccup", said Astrid, "What happened?"

"I was carried by him", said Hiccup, "It's Raxthorn. He's here."

"Here? On Berk?", asked Stoick when he and Goober appears. Then, they looked at Raxthorn, who now stares at them darkly before he flies away. Hiccup frowns at himself and thought, "_We'll show that dragon. We'll see, but for now, I'm having a problem with being accused of Hushia's death. I mean, I didn't kill her._"

* * *

**Again, sorry for making this shorter. I promise, next chapter's gonna be pretty longer than you would expected.**


	6. Preparing For Their Battle

**How To Tran Your Kung Fu 4: Fate of the Dragon**

**Chapter 5: Preparing For Their Battle**

We see Hiccup on the workshed where he uses his tools to hammer the swords and axes to make it look shinier until suddenly, he sees a white light glowing on some of them and forms the letter K for "Ku Zai". Hiccup becomes amazed by this and decides to work on the now white Ku Zai swords by hammering it. He brings them to the others and gives them to Po, Astrid, Tigress, Tai Lung, Shen, Zhong, Viper and Shifu. Fishlegs, and only Snotlout got the swords from Hiccup and practiced using them to battle each other. Later, they rest for a while and Hiccup looks at the K letter on the swords for a while.

"The Ku Zai are sure great warriors, are they?", asked Astrid.

"It only depends on their pride and honor to do what's right for their world", said Po, "When you have the same things they have, you guys are also great warriors, too."

"Thanks, Po", said Snotlout, "So are you guys when we first met you."

"Alright", said Hiccup, "I think I'm ready to battle one of you. Who wants to go first?"

Po pointed Tai Lung and the snow leopard walked towards the teenage viking before they bowed to each other respectfully.

"Ready, viking?", asked Tai Lung.

"You wish, master", said Hiccup and prepares to attack the feline kung fu master as did Tai Lung. Then, the battle began with Tai Lung gaining the upper hand before Hiccup blocks his final attack on his sword when his glowed brightly it gave him a deflector shield to protect him from anyone's attacks. Hiccup does the same thing to Tai Lung, but his sword also gave him a deflector shield as well. Later, the battle lasted only three minutes and Hiccup rests for a while before Shifu walks towards him.

"I think that one more battle for you would be of suffice", said Shifu, "Are you ready, Hiccup?"

"Gladly, Shifu", said Hiccup and prepares to attack Shifu, but the red panda quickly pins the young viking down with his sword. However, Hiccup uses the power of his shield to blast Shifu into mid-air, but the red panda quickly makes a safe landing on the ground.

"Not bad, Hiccup", said Shifu and uses his kung fu technique known as the Inner Peace technique to block out some of the teenage viking's attacks and defenses.

"Amazing", said Hiccup, "You can use this sword and your kung fu at the same time?"

"Exactly, Hiccup", said Shifu, "You can do the same thing too if you like, but for now, save it for later. The Dark's minions will sure to be here soon. So, we better be ready before the time comes."

"They'll have stronger armor and we don't", said Zhong, "But, easily, I can make some battle suits for all of you. How about it, Shen?"

"Yes, indeed, dear friend", said Shen, "I want mine to be... well, adequate so it doesn't make me look silly."

"You'll be fine, Shen", said Po, "Just get used to what you wear."

"Can I come with you?", said Hiccup, "I can help you with the suits by using some of the tools I used for Toothless' tail."

"It'll be a great pleasure", said Zhong, "Come with me."

We see Zhong and Hiccup helping each other out with the metal suits and Hiccup makes the big K word on each of them, including his. Zhong uses his hammer to make the suits look fit and well for their battle against the Dark's minions. Later, we see Zhong and Hiccup trying their own suits on before taking the other suits back to where the others are still at.

"Wow", said Po.

"Amazing", said Crane.

"Unbelievable", said Fishlegs.

"What do you guys think?", asked Hiccup.

"You two look extremely fitted for an army", said Shen, "A... "Ku Zai" army, if you will."

"Thanks, Shen", said Hiccup, "The rest of you try these on. It'll make you look good."

Po and the others wore their armors and they seemed to like it.

"They look great", said Po, "and awesome at the same time! Thanks, Zhong! For a metal tinkler, you sure are good. Especially when you and the other wolves built that monsterous cannon for Shen."

"Uh, let's not mention that", said Zhong, "That was a long time ago. So, let's get ready for tomorrow. We're coming up with a plan to hold the Dark's minions back."

"And I'll try to find a way to get that shield without being spotted by Raxthorn", said Hiccup, "But how?"

"I've got an idea", said Shen and whispers something to Hiccup, causing the teenage viking to nod his head "yes".

"It might work", said Hiccup and looks at the others, who smile at him.

* * *

**Again, sorry for making this shorter. GOD! I know this is also lacking some views like the previous entry and if I don't do something to boost this fanfic up, I'll be the worst writer in the history of Fanfiction! But, don't worry. The next two chapters will be a little longer, but the next third chapter will be a medium-bit longer. So, enjoy.**


	7. Another Ku Zai Journey Begins

**How To Tran Your Kung Fu 4: Fate of the Dragon**

**Chapter 6: Another Ku Zai Journey Begins**

Later that night, while Astrid and the others are eating their dinner, we see that Hiccup didn't feel like eating and goes outside to think of something that he has forgotten two years ago. Astrid walks towards him and asked, "What are you doing, Hiccup? Aren't you going to eat your dinner?"

"I can't", said Hiccup, "I'm trying to think of something that I've seemed to forgotten a long time ago."

"What is it?", asked Astrid.

"I've seemed to have forgotten about... Master Oogway", explained Hiccup, "It's been a long time and I haven't seen him since."

"There might be a shooting star someday and if you do, just try close your eyes and wish", said Astrid, "That way, your wish for Oogway's return will come true."

"Yeah, but what if it doesn't?", said Hiccup, "All of those horrible things are happening right from the very beginning, but at least we've come up with a plan to hold them back. The Valley of Peace's villagers are going to fight them with the help of the Furious while you, Po, Tai Lung, Shen, Shifu and I can find the shield without being spotted by Raxthorn and that's what we're going to do."

"Thank you, Hiccup", said Astrid, "Because no matter what happens, I will always be there with you."

Then, the two teenage vikings kissed each other while Po and Tai Lung watches them without being spotted by them.

"Ah, love", said Tai Lung, "So beautiful."

"Very beautiful", said Po, "Come on. Let's go back to dinner."

Later, while everyone has gone asleep, we see Hiccup dreaming of him in the Spirit World where he sees Master Oogway and The Soothsayer again. Not only where the turtle and the goat surprised to see him again, but Hiccup weighs his head down, but not in complete sorrow.

"Whatever is the matter, Hiccup?", asked Oogway, "Are you not glad to see us again?"

"Nothing's wrong", said Hiccup, "I just... It's been a long time and I wanted to tell you two something when I saw you again."

"And what thing is it, dear child?", asked Oogway.

"I need your help", said Hiccup, "We all do. The Dark's forces have destroyed the Valley of Peace and the Jade Palace at the same time. There's also another thing that I might need to defeat one of the agents of the Dark."

"So have I heard of such a terrible force", said Oogway, "I understand your problem, Hiccup and I can help you and your friends as well, but only on one location."

"Is the place the Dragon's Nest?", asked Hiccup.

"Yes, indeed, Hiccup", said Oogway, "and if you are of in great injury, I will come to you in that day's lack of hope and faith."

"Thank you for promising, Master Oogway", said Hiccup, "I will tell the others about your arrival before that day comes. Besides... I'm pretty sure Po and Shifu will understand, but I don't think they'll believe me, will they?"

"They have, Hiccup", said the Soothsayer, "Remember what you told Master Shifu about the day you met him when you and your friends first arrived at China?"

"Of course", said Hiccup, "I did tell him. So, he still believes me and he'll hope to see you again."

"I'm sure he will, Hiccup", said the Soothsayer, "For now, your dream is about to end in a moment."

"You're right", said Hiccup, "It's been nice seeing you guys for a while. I will do what I can to succeed on my journey."

"It is not only your journey, but to those who have helped you", said Oogway.

"Goodbye, Master Oogway", said Hiccup, "I'll see you in our world pretty soon."

"I promise as will the others", said Oogway and the teenage viking's dream ends with him continuing to sleep while the night sky shines over the distance.

The next morning, we see Hiccup drawing the plan as it progresses.

"The Dark's minions will be here pretty shortly in about... say, three minutes or so", said Hiccup, "The villagers and our villagers along with the Furious Five will try to fight and hold them off as long as they can while Astrid, Po, Tai Lung, Shen, Shifu and I can ride with Toothless to the Dragon's Nest, but only two people can ride him. So, only me and Astrid can ride him. Po, you and Tai Lung can fly Stormfly while Shifu and Shen can ride on Meatlug. Remember, the villagers will wait until we give out the signal, clear?"

"We're clear", said Po.

"Alright, everybody", said Hiccup, "Let's move!"

Then, all of the villagers of both the Valley of Peace and Berk prepare to suit up for their first battle with each other against the Dark's minions while the Furious Five helps them out by giving them metal shields, made by Zhong and Shen with only iron and steel along with fire, to protect them at all costs. Later, we see Tigress and Viper keeping on a lookout for any of the Dark's minions to arrive here anytime soon until two minutes later, they spotted a dark cloud in the distance. Tigress thought to herself, "_The Dark's minions are almost here any minute now_."

Meanwhile, back at the Dragon's Nest, we see Elia sensing a presence from Hiccup's mind.

"Raxthorn, I have sensed an even greater presence from the viking", said Elia, "It's so strong I can't even seem to control it."

"It is the Ku Zai spell that prevents us from reading his mind", said Raxthorn, "I'll see if I can use my powers to see what he is up too."

Raxthorn uses his mind powers of the Dark to see Hiccup getting on Toothless as did Astrid, waiting for the signal to be ready.

"What is he up too?", asked Raxthorn, "Why won't the powers of the Light tell me about what his plan is?"

"It can only be revealed if he... arrives here, don't you think?", said Elia.

"Of course", said Raxthorn, "How stupid of me. In fact, I have an idea. We'll wait until we hear his presence from far away and we will go after him by any means necessary."

Meanwhile, we see the Dark's minions looking at the villagers getting ready to battle them soon while Tigress and Viper tell Hiccup about their arrival.

"Alright", said Hiccup, "Let's go!

Toothless then flies the two vikings and followed by Stormfly and Meatlug flies out of Berk without being seen by the Dark's minions and nearly 38 minutes, they are far away from the village, hoping that Stoick and the others will be alright.

"Be safe, dad", whispered Hiccup.

* * *

**Ugh! I'm sorry. This is a little bit longer than the previous chapter and I'm still slowing down. No matter. So, enjoy.**


	8. The Battle Begins

**Sorry I took so long. I was just too busy with my family helping out with some stuff that they wanted me to do and seeing some movies as well. Here's chapter 7 and I hope that you'll like it.**

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 4: Fate of the Dragon**

**Chapter 7: The Battle Begins**

Meanwhile, at Berk, when the Dark's minions are about to be close to touch the villagers, one of the Berk villagers shouted, "ATAAAAAAAAACK!" and all of the villagers ran towards the Dark's minions. They used their axes and swords to knock them out, but it did not seem to have an effect on them. Zhong and the others also fought them back as well, but seemed to be no match for their powers. However, with the help of their shields, they were able to deflect their attacks and send them back towards them.

We see Snotlout along with Tigress and Viper working together to use their kung fu to kick the demons to the ground before the feline kung fu master uses her double-punch move on them. Snotlout thought to himself after she sees her hand glowing, "_Maybe I could use this power to knock those demons_", and uses that power to destroy all three of the minions before one of them could knock out Viper.

"Thanks, Snotlout", said Viper.

"My pleasure, Viper", said Snotlout and after the viper climbs on the viking's back, we see them jumping into the air and both used their own attacks on the demons. Tigress manages to block out the rest of the demons' attacks, allowing Snotlout to use his final blow on the five demons and used her kung fu at the same time while blasting them to smithereens and pieces.

Meanwhile, we see Stoick and Fishlegs helping the villagers of China using their swords to destroy only six of the demons at the harbor while the others managed to block out their enemies' attacks.

"There's only seven more to go", said Fishlegs, "We'll let Snotlout and the others hold them back and get the villagers to where they're safe."

"Everyone, fall out!", said Stoick and followed by the Valley of Peace villagers, he and Fishlegs managed to get them safe while Snotlout, helped by Zhong, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis managed to defeat the last seven of the demons.

That'll teach them", said Crane, but he and the others did not realize that the Dark's minions used their new powers called the dark blade to wipe them out.

"Impossible!", said Goober.

"Quick", said Stoick, "Everyone follow me to shelter. We'll be safe there. Come on!"

Stoick and all of the villagers managed to find shelter at th Great Hall before Goober locked the doors. Then, they knocked, causing Goober to fall to the ground while Stoick shouted, "Everyone, stand back behind me! We'll be alright!", and thought to himself, "_Please be safe, my son_."

Meanwhile, we see Hiccup and the others halfway there to the Dragon's Nest until suddenly, a glow came in the distance before it shocked him and the others in the process.

"What do you see, Hiccup?", asked Shen.

"I think I saw... a light coming from the nest", said Hiccup and the glow started to rumble very loudly and it magically transports him the and the others into another dimension before it brings them to another island. It happens to be an alternative version of the Dragon's Nest, filled with trees and flowers everywhere with all of the dragons flying right past them.

"Where in the blazes are we?", asked Tai Lung.

"This might be the new Dragon's Nest", said Astrid, "It's so... beautiful."

"The shield has magic", said Hiccup, "Maybe it can help us find a way out of here so we can get it before Raxthorn does."

"Should we rest here for a while, then continue, Hiccup?", said Shifu, "Some of us might need some strength tomorrow."

"I suppose you're right", said Hiccup, "Alright, everyone. We'll set up camp and sleep here for the night."

Later that night, after they set their camp up, we see Hiccup going to the river to where they're at and drank some of it. Suddenly, he hears a noise from across the distance and before he could find out what it was, a dragon attacks him. When it's about to eat him, a figure rises and attacks the dragon with his kung fu. The dragon then flies away, letting Hiccup to get up and say, "Thank you, whoever you are."

"You are quite welcome, young man", said the voice and when he turns around, the teenage viking becomes shocked. Yes. It was. It is the kung fu turtle Master Oogway and he has now returned, hoping to guide Hiccup and the others on their quest.

"Oogway?", asked Hiccup.

"Yes, Hiccup, it is me", said Oogway.

"Thank the gods I'm so glad to see you again", said Hiccup.

"Hiccup!", said Po and when he and the others, who are helping him look for Hiccup, see Oogway, they become shocked and bowed respectfully to him except Shen, who is still shocked.

"This is Oogway?", said Shen and walks slowly towards the old turtle, "It is an honor to see a grand kung fu master like yourself, Oogway. I am very pleased to meet you for the first time."

"As is I", said Oogway, "I have heard of your deeds, but I'm very glad you have changed, my lord."

"You are quite welcome", said Shen, "Hiccup, would you like to tell us something that you've known this Oogway?"

"It's.. a long story", said Hiccup and later, after he explained his first two meetings with the kung fu master and his knowledge for the artifact of the Light, Oogway said, "I'm quite amused by the way you work for a living, Hiccup. Your bravery and courage really helped you protect the ones that you love the most."

"My friends have courage too, Oogway", said Hiccup, "Especially Astrid and I love her the most as everyone else in this world."

"Master, now that you have returned", said Shifu, "We've got transported here and we need to find a way to get to the Dragon's Nest to retrieve a shield that the guardians of the Light has made. Will you help us, dear friend?"

"I will", said Oogway, "I can only transport you there, but I'm afraid that I will not see you again once I do that. I am still a spirit, but only someday, when the Dark is defeated, I will return back to my mortal form and only then will I be able to see you again."

"Thank you, master", said Shifu and bows respectfully to the turtle. Later, we see them sleeping and Hiccup tries to make sure that he doesn't dream of something horrible and it turns out that nothing bad ever happened. So, he goes back to sleep.

Meanwhile, back at the Dragon's Nest, we see Raxthorn feeling Hiccup's presence being vanished.

"Do you feel that, Elia?", asked Raxthorn.

"Hiccup's presence?", asked Elia.

"Correct, my friend", said Raxthorn, "But, my senses tell me that he would come back very soon. When he does, he will stop at nothing to get here. Be sure to prepare yourself for tomorrow, Elia."

"Yes, Raxthorn", said Elia.

"I've got some business to attend to", said Raxthorn and disappears into a black mist. He then heads towards Berk where he can see his minions are trying so weakly to open the doors.

"You imbeciles!", shouted Raxthorn, "Why aren't you battling the villagers and the viking's friends?"

"We did, sire", said one of the dark's minions, "But one of the vikings locked the doors to a hall or something and we can't get through!"

"Keep trying!", said Raxthorn, "Be sure to be ready to battle them again by tomorrow morning! Understood?"

"Yes, sire", said one of the dark's minions.

"When you're ready, those fools will fall beneath your grasp!", said Raxthorn darkly, "Now, keep pushing!"

As the dark's minions continue to push the doors in order to get through to the Great Hall, we see Stoick keeping an eye out for the doors while Goober and the others are sleeping next to each other, hoping that they will battle them again soon.

The next morning, we see Hiccup waking up after the sun shines down on him before he yawns. We see him and the others lead by Master Oogway into a cave in the island where they can see some beautiful, yet very old ancient artifacts made by the Light.

"I have never seen such beautiful artifacts before", said Shen.

"Neither have I", said Tai Lung, "There's going to be a writing on a wall in this cave somewhere."

"There has to be one", said Hiccup, but stumbles on an old sword before he picks it up. The letters on it said: **SOARING PHOENIX**.

"Soaring Phoenix?", asked Hiccup.

"I remembered that name before", said Tai Lung, "When I was a little cub, I've always dreamed of becoming a Phoenix Warrior."

"Then, you can keep this sword, Tai Lung", said Hiccup, "I'm pretty sure you'll make a great Phoenix Warrior. Now, let's keep going."

* * *

NOTES: The scene where Tai Lung keeps the sword that says "**SOARING PHOENIX**" is a reference to Soaring Dragon, Dancing Phoenix in case some of you don't know. So, chapter eight will be coming soon, so ciao!


	9. A Servant To The Dark

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 4: Fate of the Dragon**

**Chapter 8: A Servant To The Dark**

As Hiccup and the others continue walking through the cave, they find an old room with a transporter and next to it is some cave paintings that shows how the transporter can work.

"Look", said Hiccup, "It's some kind of transportation portal and look at this! It shows a person standing in front of it and it shows the portal magically working."

"It is said that only one living being can make the portal work", explained Oogway and hears a noise that happens to be not far away from them, "Make a circle, my friends for I hear a creature that will be here any moment."

"I hope there's still enough time to keep an eye on this portal just in case", said Shen, "Otherwise, we have nothing to get it to work."

"We will, Shen", said Shifu, "But we are dealing with a new situation here."

"Oh, great", said Astrid, "The Dark's freaks are too busy handling the others and we're stuck here trying to battle a creature. What could possibly go wrong?"

Suddenly, a crack was heard on the wall and it appears to be a new dragon known as the Terror Viper Dragon and is a servant to the Dark with it's tail filled with poison and fangs as sharp. Then, after Hiccup said, "This can go wrong", it spoke in the most common language by the Dark itself.

"Leave this place at once", said the Terror Viper Dragon, "I am one of the servants of the Dark itself and I have come to vanquish all who dare to defy the Dark of it's powers."

"We are not afraid of you, viper dragon!", exclaimed Hiccup, "We will stop the Dark even if it takes."

"Destroy me in our battle, viking", said the Terror Viper Dragon, "Just you and me in one-on-one! Think you can win?"

"Don't listen to him, Hiccup", said Po, "He's only tempting you to battle him. He'll prevent us from trying to get out of here."

"You must be the Dragon Warrior", said the Terror Viper Dragon, "Well, for such an obese creature like you, you sure are a fool to stand up for your friend. Your power cannot stop me and none shall prevent me from vanquishing all of you six here! HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"I will let Po and Hiccup go off against you, dragon", said Shifu.

"Shifu, are you serious?", asked Hiccup.

"Trust me on this, Hiccup", said Shifu proudly, "You two can do it if you work together."

"Alright, Shifu", said Po, "We will. In the meantime, try to make the transportation work so we will have time to get out of here!"

"Now, go!", exclaimed Shifu while Oogway watches the two getting ready for battle against the Terror Viper Dragon.

"_May our ancestors pray that they will succeed_", thought Oogway.

"Alright, let's do this!", said Hiccup.

"Fools, now you shall fear my wrath!", shouted the Terror Viper Dragon and starts to attack the viking and the panda, but the two managed to dodge his attack very quickly thanks to the powers of their swords from the Ku Zai. Hiccup then takes out his sword before he charges at the dragon and takes one swipe at his left fang, thus slicing it to pieces.

"How do you like that, dragon?", asked Hiccup sternly.

"Not enough!", shouted the Terror Viper Dragon and pins Hiccup to a wall. When he's about to eat him and poison him, Po uses the powers of his sword and with the help of his kung fu, he kicks the dragon with a double-kick-punch technique.

"You alright, Hiccup?", asked Po.

"Yes, I'm fine", said Hiccup, "Thanks, Po."

The Terror Viper Dragon charges towards the two, thus knocking them out next to each other.

"You think your powers can defeat me?", sneered the Terror Viper Dragon, "I am more powerful thanks to fear and hatred. They both run through my veins and even your bravery and friendship can withstand them!"

"We'll see about that!", said Hiccup, "Ready, Po?"

"Yes", said Po, "Let me give you the power you need to wipe out this freak!"

Po closes his eyes and uses the power of his kung fu to Hiccup with the help of his Ku Zai sword, thus letting the viking's eyes glow brightly green. Oogway watches this and said to the panda, "Po, I have some power too. I can give them to Hiccup as well." He then closes his eyes and gives his powers to Hiccup, causing him to go brightly red and with a combination of both green and red, he uses both of Po's and Oogway's powers to destroy the dragon, thus erasing him out of existance. Then, he transforms back to his self, thus restoring the powers back to Po and Oogway.

"Thanks, guys", said Hiccup, "That was all the strength I needed. Now, come on! We don't have much time."

Hiccup ran in front of the portal and closes his eyes. Then, after two minutes have passed, it didn't seemed to have worked at all.

"There's gotta be something to make this work", said Hiccup sternly.

"There is another painting right below you, Hiccup", said Oogway and Hiccup looked at the ground below him and to his shock, it showed a turtle, resembling Oogway transferring his powers to a living being.

"You don't mean...", said Hiccup.

"Yes, Hiccup", said Oogway, "I have power as well as my ancestors before I studied the art of Kung Fu. My powers were only used to bring peace, harmony, and love to all of China. Now, I will use them to let you five return back to the world of the vikings so you can face one of the Dark's agents."

"But... will I see you again?", asked Hiccup.

"Did I not tell you before, Hiccup?", said Oogway, "I can only help you all at one location and this cave is the only location. However..."

"What is it, master?", asked Shifu.

"I will return again someday", said Oogway, "When the Dark has nothing to protect itself. Will you promise me, Hiccup, that you will do anything what you can to help Po and protect him? Even in the smallest of hopes and faiths can you promise me that?"

"I promise, Oogway", said Hiccup, "I, Hiccup, will protect Po as he will protect me as long as I am there for them."

"Thank you, Hiccup", said Po and almost sheds a tear, but did not cry.

"Now, go", said Oogway while transferring his powers to Hiccup, thus causing the portal to open and letting Shifu and the others to enter it, "You next, Hiccup."

Hiccup hugs the turtle as did Oogway as they both embraced each other before the teenager viking lets go.

"Thank you, Oogway", said Hiccup, "for helping me at this location."

"And thank you for believing in me to return to China", said Oogway, "Now I am immortal and can live for as long as I could."

Hiccup smiles before he sheds a tear and enters the portal while Oogway watches in the most happiest sight. We see the portal rising at the end of the Dragon's Nest and we see the destroyed cave the Green Death had caused before he and Toothless battled him. We also see the portal allowing Toothless and the other dragons to appear before Hiccup ran towards the Night Fury.

"I'm so glad you're ok", said Hiccup, "Come on. We have to come up with a plan to let Elia find me instead of Raxthorn. He mustn't know where I am."

"I've got an idea", said Astrid and whispers something to Hiccup's ear. She plans that she, Shifu, and Shen can distract Raxthorn to get their attention while Hiccup, Po, and Tai Lung can deal with Elia by themselves.

"Not bad", said Hiccup, "It might work."

* * *

**This chapter has two questions that remains to be unanswered. What will happen if the plan doesn't work? And who will battle against Elia? Find out in chapter 9!**


	10. A Distraction & Elia's Presence

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 4: Fate of the Dragon**

**Chapter 9: A Distraction & Elia's Presence**

Meanwhile, back at the Great Hall, we see Zhong and Goober watching the dark's minions trying to sleep, but they've suddenly woke up and they managed to finally break down the doors. Zhong shouts, "THEY'VE BROKEN THROUGH!", and the others charged towards the minions, but only some of them were beaten down by the minions.

"You're not going to take me down!", shouted Goober and yelled upon charging at the minions and killed only six of them, but only one of them caught him by the shoulders while the others kicked and punched him in the face and the legs at the same time. When he's about to be finished off, however, Stoick manages to save him by cutting them with a few swipes of his sword.

"You're alright?", asked Stoick.

"I'm fine", said Goober and sees the Dark's minions walking back from them, "That's right! Walk away like little cowards you all are!"

"ATTACK!", shouted Stoick and all of the villagers managed to save the others by killing the rest of the minions before they charged the last of the few Dark minions. Then, when they have disapporated to pieces, they cheered to each other for their victory against the minions.

"We did it", said Stoick, "But let's hope Hiccup and the others are doing fine without us."

"I hope your son knows what he's doing", said Goober.

Meanwhile, we see Astrid, Shen, and Shifu watching Raxthorn and Elia in their dark mist forms, disappointed at the minions for failing so miserably to defeat the citizens of both towns and the kung fu masters.

"You imbeciles!", shouted Raxthorn, "I have never seen such poor weaklings when the Ku Zai warriors have given our enemies some strength! DO NOT TELL ME YOU ALL ARE SORRY!"

"Ready, guys?", asked Astrid quietly.

Shen and Shifu shook their heads in agreement and walked with her to the exact position where the two agents of the Dark are.

"Hey, you there!", shouted Astrid, letting the dark's agents and minions to turn their heads to see the female viking, "Come and catch us if you want to force us to tell you where Hiccup is!"

"So be it", said Raxthorn, "Minions, follow us and catch those fools! Elia, keep an eye out until we get back."

"Yes, Raxthorn", said Elia while the agent of the Dark and it's minions quickly ran to their trail, chasing Astrid, Shen, and Shifu in a perilous battle against each other. Astrid uses her powers from the Ku Zai to destroy the rest of the Dark's minions, but Raxthorn quickly dodged all of her attacks.

"You two keep going", said Shen, "I'll hold them back as long as I can! Go!"

Shen managed to destroy the rest of the minions, but as he faces Raxthorn in a one minute duel, he is quickly beaten by one blow punch from the dragon, thus injuring him in the process.

"Your moves as a sword-fighter are excellent, peacock", said Raxthorn, "But when you are not to be a match against me, you must realize you are doomed!"

"You'll never find Hiccup, Raxthorn", said Shen, "I promise you that!"

"Tell me where he is or die in mercy and death!", sneered Raxthorn.

"Never!", said Shen dramatically.

"I'll deal with you later when I'm finished with your friends", said Raxthorn and quickly ran as fast as he can to continue his pursuit for Astrid and Shifu, who are now fighting the rest of the Dark's minions. They've finished destroying them, but did not realized that one punch from Raxthorn send them flying backwards and hit the ground.

Meanwhile, we see Po, Hiccup, and Tai Lung watching Elia, but did not know that Elia sensed their presence before the three walked towards him.

"Well, well, well", said Elia, "The young viking is here. How nice of you to drop in."

* * *

**Sorry for making this short. I just wanted to kill some time with the battle between Elia and Hiccup in the next chapter tomorrow.**


	11. Elia's Battle For Vengeance

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 4: Fate of the Dragon**

**Chapter 10: Elia's Battle For Vengeance**

"Elia, you have to stop this", said Hiccup, "You've destroyed the Valley of Peace, but we vikings have provided Po and the others some safety from the likes of you and Raxthorn."

"When he returns, your death will be at close hand to him", said Elia, "This is the moment I've been waiting for since you killed my sister Hushia."

"Elia, I didn't kill your sister", said Hiccup, "You're only tempting me to fight you so you can have vengeance on me."

"You fool", said Elia, "Do you think that by the wisdom of those Ku Zai warriors, you can control me? The powers of the Light will not control mine as well as some of the other agents that you and Po have killed."

"You're still accusing me, Elia", said Hiccup, "and this has gone far enough. If you want to challenge me... looks like I have no choice. Otherwise, if what you're saying is wrong about me killing my sister, why won't you ask someone else then?"

"Someone else who have killed my sister is none of your concern, viking", said Elia, "Your friends may have defeated the Dark's minions, but none shall defeat the agents of the Dark itself. Now, Hiccup, you and me will duel on skill against each other without any assistance from those fools!"

"You're referring to these guys here", said Hiccup, "But I'll do what I can to win this battle no matter what it takes."

Hiccup takes his sword as did Elia before they could stare at each other for nearly two minutes. Meanwhile, we see Astrid and Shifu getting beaten by Raxthorn and are about to be killed before they bleed to death.

"This is it, Shifu", said Astrid as the wounds began to inflict her, "I want you to know that... you're a great kung fu master and a good friend to us."

"As am I, Astrid", whispered Shifu, "Let us hope to our ancestors that a miracle will come."

"Now, you fools", said Raxthorn, "Feel the wrath of the Dark's powers!"

As Raxthorn raises his fist, a large cloud of light shined on him, causing him to groan in pain and misery.

"What is this?", asked Raxthorn sternly and sees the Ku Zai warriors, including Yerashi, walking towards him.

"We will not let our friends feel to the Dark the same way you did, Raxthorn", said Yerashi.

"Yerashi", said Raxthorn, "How nice of you to come here after what you've done to me."

"It was not my fault", said Yerashi, "It was a mistake I made before you feel to the Dark's power. Let go of your hate and lust for power Raxthorn. I need you."

"You didn't need me right for the beginning", said Raxthorn, "Right from the beginning, I did everything you told me and I have succeeded in learning what it means between the balance of the Light, but when your selfish pride got in the way, I was defied because of you! Now, you shall pay for what you have done, Yerashi!"

"You were not meant to learn the balance between the Light because we only use them for compassion and hope for our people, not selfish needs the same way you have brought upon the people", said Yerashi, "But, if that's what you want, Raxthorn, then so be it. I shall fight you alone without any assistance. Astrid, Shifu... thank you for believing in us to come here."

"You're welcome", whispered Astrid.

"We will be in your spirits", said Shifu.

Yerashi turned to Shifu and nodded his head in agreement before preparing his powers and fights against Raxthorn in a sword-clashing duel. Raxthorn makes one swipe of his sword, but Yerashi quickly dodges it before he cuts the dragon's right leg, causing him to growl in pain. The sword-clashing duel continues and it ended with a tie between the now two bruised warriors.

"Tell me how proud you are, Yerashi", said Raxthorn, "Tell me... now." TELL MEEEEEEEE!"

"I was proud of you", said Yerashi, "and you did the foolish thing all by yourself!"

Raxthorn growls at him and said, "This will be the last time we see each other again, Yerashi. I won't destroy your kingdom, but I've got a village to destroy here in this world. Goodbye... friend."

Raxthorn disappears into a dark mist as Yerashi tends to Astrid and Shifu.

"Have you two seen Hiccup?", asked Yerashi.

"Yes", said Astrid, "He's fighting off against Elia. I think. I hope he's alright."

Meanwhile, we see Hiccup and Elia fight off against each other with a few clashes from their swords. Hiccup cuts her face and quickly dodges one of her sword's swipes before running towards a huge boulder in the cave.

"You cannot run from a Dark's agent, Hiccup", said Elia and quickly ran to find Hiccup charging towards her. Then, they made a few clashes and when Hiccup is about to gain the advantage, Elia cuts his chest, causing him to groan in pain. Then, she kicks him a few times and throws him out of the cave.

"You now have only pain being brought upon you, viking", said Elia, "Now, your fate has come!"

When Elia raises her sword and is about to attack Hiccup, Po barges in and uses both of his hands to hold the sword.

"WHAT IS IT, NOW?", asked Elia.

"You'll never get a chance like this again, Elia", said Po, "I know you want vengeance, but you only wanted him to feel the pain you felt when I killed Hushia."

Elia became shocked upon hearing this as Po continues, "When I fought her for threatening me and my friends. When I chopped her to pieces. When I turned her into dust. When I... turned her... into nothing."

Elia's mind warps into Po's seeing the events of him killing Elia offscreen and becomes saddened by this event. Her mind then warps back to where she's at and becomes enraged by Po's explanation. She growls and attacks Po, but the Dragon Warrior throws her back. However, she lands on the ground safely and flew towards the Dragon Warrior before she scratches him in both of his arms, causing him to scream in pain. The Dark's agent continues to scratch him until nearly fifteen seconds later, she sends him flying him backwards and hit the ground, now in pain.

"_I have to do something_", thought Hiccup to himself and closes his eyes.

When Elia continues to beat up the Dragon Warrior due to the strength of the Dark's powers, her rage and hate made her even stronger than the panda. the Dragon Warrior then moans to himself.

"Say hello to my sister for me", said Elia, "She'll be glad having you as her guest."

Then, when Elia is about to kill the Dragon Warrior with a dark blade, Hiccup suddenly glows brightly green and red at the same time and his eyes turned orange. He transfers some of his powers to Po right after the blade reached the panda's heart. Hiccup becomes saddened and weighs his head down in sorrow.

"I'm too late", said Hiccup.

When Hiccup's hope has been lost for the Dragon Warrior, the panda suddenly glows and becomes immortal. He shines on Elia before he uses his left hand to blast his powers at the agent, causing her to scream in not only in agony and pain, but for making people suffer by her wrath.

"CURSE YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!", shouted Elia, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She then dissolves into a million pieces of dust and the agent of the Dark is no more.

"Thank you, Hiccup", said Po, "I would've died back there."

"I did what I could to help you defeat one of the agents of the Dark", said Hiccup, but did not realize the approaching dragon arriving in time to see the two warriors.

"Raxthorn", said Po.

"Panda", said Raxthorn, "Viking, I did not see you kill Elia."

"I didn't", said Hiccup, "Po did."

"That's right", said Po, "and I think I know that she destroyed the Valley of Peace and China, did she?"

"Yes, of course", said Raxthorn, "I sent her to destroy it. Confused, are you?"

"A little", said Po.

"Well, let's just say that I always send others to do those jobs for me", explained Raxthorn, "and I've always waited for a right time to use my powers against my enemies. How does that make you two feel?"

"Very coldly", said Hiccup sternly, "Because when we meet each other again, I will stop you from ruling and destroying the world."

"We shall soon see, viking", said Raxthorn and disappears into the dark mist and after he leaves, Hiccup said, "I'll be ready for him."

"So will we, Hiccup", said Po and they hear a noise from the distance. It happened to be Astrid's.

"Hiccup!", said Astrid and quickly hugs Hiccup, "I'm so glad you're not hurt."

"Po, I might've been worried about your safety", said Shifu, "But well done."

"I destroyed Elia, Shifu", said Po, "I guess... our home will be back to normal in no time."

Po looks at the blue sky before we fade to white and black at the same time.

* * *

**The story will be finished in about two more chapters!**


	12. The Singing Sleep & One More Battle

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 4: Fate of the Dragon**

**Chapter 11: The Singing Sleep & One More Battle**

Later, back at Berk, we see Tigress walking to where Hiccup and Po are at before she walks towards them while Shen and the others are playing with the children except Zhong who is now working on making little metal for the medallion, the transporter that Po will use very soon to bring him and the others back to their rebilt Jade Palace in China.

"How are you guys doing?", asked Tigress.

"Ah, nothing much", said Hiccup, "Just some sword-fighting before you guys leave today."

"That's the way to get your strength", said Tigress and uses her finger to cause the viking to fall to the ground, "But, you're out of balance. You're only halfway there."

"Thank you, Tigress", said Hiccup, "I'll try to do that next we meet each other again."

"Hiccup", said Tigress, "When you thought that you're in love with me, I said to myself, "I'm going to show the viking my beautiful thing."

"What beautiful thing?", asked Hiccup.

"Come with me and I'll show you", said Tigress and takes him to his room where she begins to hum a beautiful melody. Then, to the teenage viking's surprise, she begins to sing a beautiful and lovely little tune.

Tigress: **Out of the woods and into the wind  
Where harmony is appeased  
Friendship and Bravery is not dead  
As long as we do not cease**

**This is the singing song that I shall sing  
Upon and in your mind  
As long as Love and Faith never dies  
The thing that you have is kind**

**Your bravery has gained you strength  
And you used it without fear  
I believed that you could help our friend  
Prevent the Dark from being here**

**Before I end this sleeping song  
My heart beats only twice a day  
Because you have done what you can for us  
To succeed in our mission along the way**

After the song ends, we see Hiccup sleeping like a peaceful child.

"My sleeping song is the beautiful thing that I'm doing", explained Tigress quietly, "It can allow me to sooth others who are asleep. I've never had my sleeping song power before until when my voice was so distinct, I can sing only when the time is right. Now, Hiccup. Let me sooth you in your peaceful sleep. Yes, Hiccup. Yes! Sleep peacefully! That's it!"

When Tigress begins to sooth Hiccup's face and his chest, causing the teenage viking to moan, we see Po and Tai Lung walking through the door inside his room to see what Tigress was doing.

"We heard you singing, Tigress", said Tai Lung, "and that was a beautiful and soothing song. However did you do that to begin with?"

"I gained that power because of my-", said Tigress.

"Voice?", guessed Po.

"Yes, my voice", said Tigress.

"Your pretty voice must've made him asleep", said Tai Lung attractively.

"Thanks, Tai Lung", said Tigress and when Hiccup starts to wake up, he hears what Tai Lung had said.

"Wow, Tigress", said Hiccup, "You must have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you, too, Hiccup", said Tigress.

"Now, what should I do now?", asked Hiccup.

"Fight me, Hiccup", said Po.

"Really? What for?", asked Hiccup.

"Fight me for a while", said Po, "If I win, this will be the last time we've ever spent in Berk, but if you win, you can visit us anytime you want. What do you say?"

Hiccup thought for a moment and nod his head yes in agreement while saying, "It's a deal."

Later, we see Po and Hiccup at the boat harbor trying to get ready to battle against each other with the viking stretching his reflexes as did the panda. Tigress and the others, Shifu included, watch as the two prepare themselves. Shifu makes an announcement before the two spoke to each other.

"We wish you two good luck on your battle", said Shifu, "Remember, only use your inner strength inside of each of you. Only then can one of you win this battle. Now, good luck to you two."

"Well, this is it, Po", said Hiccup.

"Yeah", said Po, "One more battle between us and we have to make sure that we better be ready to battle Raxthorn."

"Po, I don't think that there'll be a we this time", said Hiccup.

"What do you mean?", asked Po.

"I'll be the one who will have to face him", explained Hiccup, "and I'll die trying."

"It might be dangerous for you, Hiccup", said Po.

"A viking goes through most dangerous places, Po", said Hiccup, "Besides, it's an occupational hazard for us."

"Alright then", said Po, "Looks like you will have to battle me in order for you to prove yourself that you can defeat him."

"Let's go", said Hiccup and takes out his sword as did Po and after they looked at each other for nearly 10 seconds, their battle against each other begins with Po gaining the opportunity to beat the teenage viking with a few swipes, thus cutting his legs in the process. Hiccup managed to dodge some of Po's special sword attacks and trips the panda over with one swipe of the handle of his sword.

"How's this for your size?", asked Hiccup.

"Fair enough", said Po and throws away his sword as did the viking. Then, they started to use their kung fu against each other. Hiccup uses his split attack on Po, thus hitting his face, but the panda however, manages to get back up and grabs his right leg before making his spin attack and throws him backwards before he hits the ground.

"He seems much more tougher than I thought", said Hiccup and closes his eyes before walking. The panda is about to charge towards him to use his punch technique, but the teenage viking instantly grabs him by his left leg before he uses a new technique not learned by either the kung fu masters nor the Ku Zai warriors. A new technique is called "**The Wuxi Arm**" and Hiccup uses that technique to give Po a few punches in his face and his belly, causing him to groan in pain.

"Good thing you didn't hit my tenders", groaned Po in pain. Po uses his Wuxi Finger Hold on Hiccup, but did not destroy the viking in the process as he wants him to be safe and unharmed by any means necessary.

"You didn't kill me", said Hiccup.

"I just want to make sure that you're not dead", said Po, "because you're my friend and that's what matters the most now. Even though there's not enough hope left, a miracle will come and only one person will make a sacrifice to make that miracle come true."

"You really thing so?", asked Hiccup.

"Yes", said Po, "Now, Hiccup, show me all the remaining strength that you have left."

Hiccup nods his head in agreement and uses all that he had to beat the Dragon Warrior before using his powers given by the Ku Zai warriors to finish him off. The Dragon Warrior stands up, but later falls down with only his right leg. Tigress and the others gasped in shock and amazement.

"I can't believe it", said Tigress.

"Hiccup has beaten the Dragon Warrior with all that strength", said Viper.

"Incredible", said Monkey.

"Impossible", said Mantis, "Now, he's a grand new kung fu warrior."

"Not only that, Mantis", said Shifu, "He will be a new kung fu master as well. Hiccup, viking of Berk, with all of your excellent strength due to your heart and faith, will you stay with Po and the rest of us at the Jade Palace and the Valley of Peace?"

Hiccup looks at the defeated Dragon Warrior and weighs his head down.

"I can't, Shifu", said Hiccup, "I have one place where I belong and it's right here on Berk. I appreciate your advice and I appreciate you're trying to make me decide, but my family needs me more than ever. I can visit all of you, though. Does that sound better?"

"Yes, Hiccup", said Shifu, "We all accept your decision to visit us."

"By the way, how did you guys got here?", asked Hiccup.

"I used a medallion to bring us here when Fael was hurt", explained Po, "Wait a minute! He's still back at the Jade Palace! We have to go back to make sure he's alright."

"What time are you guys leaving today?", asked Hiccup, now curious.

"In about an hour or two", answered Crane.

"Oh", said Hiccup and looks at the blue sky and the sun as well.

* * *

**Well, one more chapter and then I'm finished with How To Train Your Kung Fu 4. I'll leave a cliffhanger after the last chapter, which will leave you surprised. Thank you, Animation Universe 2005 for reviewing as always and will always be my best friend in this website.**


	13. Leaving Berk & Fael Dies

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 4: Fate of the Dragon**

**Chapter 12: Leaving Berk & Fael Dies**

Later, we see Po and the others, including Shen, Shifu and all of the villagers of the Valley of Peace getting ready to go back to China after sharing a few hugs with all of the vikings. Hiccup then hugs Po and the Furious Five while Astrid hugged Shen, Zhong, and the others as did Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs and Goober. Stoick shook hands with Shifu as did Goober.

"Thank you for helping us fight back against the Dark's minions", said Shifu.

"It was our pleasure", said Goober, "When you and the others come back here again, I'll make you a mallet just in case you're in need of help."

"That would be nice, Goober", said Shifu, "But, I have already needed something in use only during occasional battles."

"Ok, if that's the way you want it", said Goober.

"It's good to have you visit for a few days", said Stoick.

"As am I, Stoick", said Shifu.

"So, how do you get back to China, Po?", asked Astrid.

"Fael gave me this medallion from the Ku Zai warriors themselves", explained Po, "I have to say the ancient words of the Ku Zai to transport any place that I would like to go to. Does that sound interesting to you guys?"

"Yeah, I think so", said Snotlout.

"Sounds pretty good to me", said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, not that bad", said Ruffnut.

"Hiccup", said Shifu, "Before we leave, I would like to give you something. Something that I should have done a few years ago when I first met you and the others."

Shifu gives Hiccup a shiny red pendant with a chinese marking on it and the teenage viking smiles at Shifu before he puts it on around his neck.

"Thank you, Shifu", said Hiccup, "It's beautiful."

"My ancestors made it before I was born", said Shifu, "That has magical powers unlike anything any creature and any living person has ever seen. Use it, but only when the shadows of Darkness comes."

"I'll use it well, Shifu", said Hiccup, "I promise."

Shifu smiles and Po says, "We'll be back here again in another time. Remember, make sure that you save all of your faiths and hopes. Because, one day, when the Dark rises again, we'll be ready for Raxthorn before you know it. FOR BERK AND ALL OF CHINA!"

"FOR BERK AND ALL OF CHINA!", shouted all of the villagers of the Valley of Peace and Berk.

Then, without hesitation, Po takes out the medallion and said the words that Fael had taught him before, "Okna, Ohum, Okei, Wie..."

"Go ahead, Po", said Hiccup."

"Jade Palace", said Po after 10 seconds of staring at Hiccup for a while and the medallion glowed. He closes his eyes to find himself and the others back at the Valley of Peace and the Jade Palace. They became shocked to see that it has been restored right back to where they were destroyed. However, they hear a groaning noise from not too far away from them before Po turns around to see Fael fatally wounded with a hole in his chest.

"Fael!", said Po, "are you alright?"

"Yes, Po", said Fael raspilly as his wounds start to hurt him.

"Who did this to you?", asked Tigress.

"It was... it was...", said Fael heavily, but could not bring himself to speak about the only person who had killed him.

"It was what?", said Po, "Answer me!"

Raxthorn... did this", answered Fael, "When you killed Elia, Po, Raxthorn's powers have become much stronger than you could possibly imagine. He will make his army soon and he will perish everything in this world. Po, I want you to promise me one thing before..."

"Before what?", asked Po.

"Before I leave for heaven", said Fael.

"No, Fael", said Po saddened by what the dragon had said, "You don't mean that. You can't die. You just can't."

"I'm sorry, Po", said Fael, "But there is nothing I can do to stop my wounds. Raxthorn's powers are far too greater when he shot me in the chest. Now, Po... promise me that you will do what you can to help your viking friend defeat the Dark and Raxthorn when all seems lost and covered in the Dark's powers. Promise me that, Po. Promise me!"

Po looked at the Furious Five, especially Tigress, who know weighs her head down in sorrow. Then he turns to Fael.

"Alright, Fael", said Po, "I promise you. I will help Hiccup defeat the Dark and Raxthorn no matter what. There. I made my promise."

"Thank you, Po", said Fael, "You and the others are great friends to me and I will never forget the day I met all of you. Goodbye, Dragon Warrior."

Then, to all of the villagers and the kung fu masters' saddened faces, the water-dragon dies in Po's arms, but only his neck was intacted. Later, we see Po burying the remains of Fael and tears fall out of his eyes. Meanwhile, back at Berk, we see Hiccup looking at the orange sky before it would later turn into nighttime.

"See you soon... Dragon Warrior", said Hiccup and walks back to his room before he sees Toothless lying on his bed, sleeping his eyes out. Hiccup smiles and pets the Night Fury gently on his head. He turns to the pendant that he had put on the stool in his bed before he picks it up. It glows very quickly and Hiccup becomes amazed by it.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Cliffhanger coming soon!**


	14. Cliffhanger

**Alright, this is it. The cliffhanger and the end of the fanfic. I'll start making How To Train Your Kung Fu 5 quite soon before this month ends. So, until then, enjoy reading this cliffhanger. Oh, and thank you Animation Universe 2005 as always.**

* * *

**How To Train Your Kung Fu 4: Fate of the Dragon**

**Chapter 13: Cliffhanger**

We see Raxthorn looking over a sphere-like crystal ball to see that Po is looking at the night sky, hoping to avenge Fael's death.

"Oh, don't worry, Po", said Raxthorn, "I hope that you'll see Raxthorn quite soon... in the depths of hell like all of the other agents of the Dark itself."

Raxthorn then takes out a dark crystal sword before calling out a spell in the Dark's language.

"**Kua Wai Hibli Ake Luak Bo De Yishi**", called Raxthorn in the Dark's language and continues it before the sword can later glow with it's powers, "**Rei Gien Frai Boko De Ua Uniba Tera Opiko De Ra To Ne Wai Ninlo. WAI LE! WAI LE! WAI LE! WAI LE DE PODAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

As Raxthorn's sword begins to glow, the evil agent of the Dark laughs manically and loudly before it turns his eyes purple and red.

"With my new form, nothing shall destroy me!", said Raxthorn, "And when all perish, the whole world will cease no longer! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Raxthorn gives his darkest stare before fading to black.

**The End**


End file.
